


Bad Day.

by Geminisister



Series: Every Time I Close My Eyes. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humour, Infants, Muggles, Post War Completely AU, Rain, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: Hermione Granger, has a bad day.  Her car breaks down, then things get steadily worse.





	Bad Day.

Hermione Granger, slammed her front door hard, she was glad to be home at last. She had one shite of a day. The day had started out bright enough, it was sunny, dry and she was ready for a full day at work. That was until her beloved car threw a wobbly and broke down half a mile from work and had to walk the rest of the way. She was glad she had set off early so was not actually late. She always liked getting into her work before everyone else.

She enjoyed teaching in the small school, she knew every pupil and they her. The three teacher school was great but not today. She heard that the infant teacher Miss Smith had called in sick. Hermione got lumbered with the Primary One, Two’s, as well as her Primary Seven’s. She was thankful class sizes were smaller than average schools. So having an extra eight students would not make much difference. It started off so well, then as the day progressed, deterioration set in. The infants grew tired, had accidents that required a mop and bucket and clean knickers from Miss Smith’s cupboard in the infants room. 

Her classroom usually contained a happy and enthusiastic bunch of ten an and eleven year olds but today there were tears, tantrums and much shouting where arguments burst out. She had thought matching the older pupils with the smaller ones would give them the opportunity to show their maturity. How wrong she had been.. The classroom was a wreck, she had to tidy it up before she left for the day. Who knew that twenty children could cause such damage in such a short time. 

Still without her car, she decided to get the bus home. She got onto the bus as the rain started to fall. Moments later she was walking in the rain that began to get heavier at every footfall she made. She was angry, the driver would not accept the twenty pound note she had handed him. He had laughed and pointed her to the door. The bus was crowded and no one seemed to wish to help with change.

She was soon soaked, her feet hurt and the wind was getting up. She had forgot how dark it had become in the winter months. Tonight it had taken her over an hour to walk home. She had been soaked through to her knickers. She wanted a hot bath, a hot cup of tea and food. She was tired hungry and emotional.

She removed her coat and let it drip in the kitchen scullery. She had scooted of her waterlogged shoes and tore at her tights, now a mass of holes and ladders, they were only fit for the bin. Her hair was sopping wet and like a mass of rats tails. She was a mess as her make up was smeared across her face, black marks lik ink ran down her face and her eyes were black like a panda’s. she was horrified when she caught a glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror as she turned on the bath taps. She had just added some soothing bath soak to the water when the doorbell rang.

“Bugger, who the hell’s that?” Her knitted dress clung to her like a skin as she ploded to her front door in her soppy condition, she could see her footprints damp from where she had kicked off her shoes not ten minutes before. 

She opened the door, to see Hugh , the mechanic,rattling her car keys. 

“Oh, is she fixed?”

He handed the keys to her and chuckled. “Aye telt ye afore, yer cars only fit for the scaffies.”

Hermione, knowing him of old, did a quick translation in her head and snorted.

“No, way. There is a few good years left in her and I do not intend to scrap her .” She looked at the kerb where her car was parked. She had that car for nearly ten years , it had done her well and she was loath to part with it. It had been second hand, but it suited her fine to travel around as well as to and from work. “How much?” She asked, hoping it was not too expensive.

 

Hugh, shook his head and began to walk away. “Naithin’, keep meh numba on speed dial, be seein’ ye soon hen.” He jogged through the drizzling rain back to his car, where his mate was waiting to drive him back to his garage.

Hermione closed the door, clutched at the bunch of keys. A Little bronze Owl, hung from the keyring. A gift to her from Minerva. She stroked the owl and remembered her friend and mentor and sighed, before setting them inside the bowl, on the table near her front door.. A long soak in the bath was calling to her and her cosiest fluffiest pyjamas.

 

End.


End file.
